1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable security posts, and more particularly, to the type that is removably anchored to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,159 issued to Higginson in 1993 for a security post. Higginson's patent discloses a security post that is installed below the ground. However, it differs from the present invention in that the locking mechanism is exposed and easily broken by a wrongdoer. Also, the alternate embodiment herein provides means for securing trailers with tubular members. Higginson patent does not suggest the characteristics claimed in the present invention, as set forth below.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.